Vince's Story
"Vince's Story" is the first chronological story of the "400 Days" DLC of The Walking Dead. It takes place during the second day of the apocalypse and follows his adjustment to the zombie apocalypse along with fellow inmates. Plot Synopsis Vince aims a gun at an unseen character and shoots him. He then runs away and has an option to either toss the gun up on the roof, throw it in the trash, drop it down the drain or keep hold of it. Either way the gun is found and Vince is arrested. The next scene shows Vince on a prison bus stuck in traffic. Vince begins to converse with two fellow prisoners, Justin and Danny, who each tell one another how they got arrested and their lives outside of jail. Meanwhile, near the front of the bus, two prisoners get into an argument that caused Marcus Crabtree to strangle Jerry with his handcuffs. Clyde, a bumbling prison guard, attempts to break up the fight at gunpoint resulting in him shooting Marcus in the head. As the prisoners and guards are stunned in shock, they witness zombies overwhelming drivers on the neighboring road. At that moment, Jerry reanimates and kills Clyde as the bus driver flees the bus and abandons the prisoners. After managing to acquire Clyde's shotgun and killing Jerry, the prisoners try to discover a way to escape. As walkers drawn by the gunfire attempt to enter the bus, Vince and his fellow inmates attempt to escape. As they're all connected by a chain running through their shackles, they are all confined to their seats and cannot leave. After attempting to break the barred windows and the chain itself, Danny theorizes that if Vince could shoot just one of their shackles off (destroying the shackled foot in the process) the other two prisoners could escape. At this point, Vince needs to choose whether to shoot off Danny's foot or Justin's foot. Who ever Vince shoots has their shackle come loose, allowing Vince and the other prisoner to escape the bus as the shot prisoner writhes in pain on the bus floor. In-Game Decision(s) Whose foot did you shoot off? *Shot Justin's foot off - 57% *Shot Danny's foot off - 43% Credits *Vince *Justin *Danny *Marcus Crabtree *Jerry *Bennett *Clyde *Shel *Becca Deaths *Unnamed Macon Resident *Jerry *Marcus Crabtree *Clyde *Justin (Determinant) *Danny (Determinant) Trivia *First appearance of Vince. *First appearance of Justin. (Alive) *First appearance of Danny. (Alive) *First (and last) appearance of Jerry. *First (and last) appearance of Marcus Crabtree. *First appearance of Bennett. (Alive, Chronologically) *First appearance of Clyde. (Alive, Chronologically) *First appearance of Shel. (Chronologically) *First appearance of Becca. (Chronologically) *Vince's story is very similar to Lee Everett's story in "A New Day": **Both characters were being transported to prison for killing someone. **Both stories took place at the beginning of the apocalypse. **Both characters used a shotgun (of the same model) to kill the first walker they encounter. **Both characters were put in a pit decision between two characters on the first episode they were introduced. *The Everett Pharmacy Drugstore appears in the background at the beginning, completely intact and running, given that it is still before the apocalypse. *During the second day, when Vince, Justin and Danny see the walkers attacking people, Shel and Becca can be seen running away from the pursuing walkers. *Depending on who you choose, on Russell's Story if you choose to not take a lift with Nate, he drives off and you can see the zombified Danny or Justin. Goofs/Errors *If you chose to shoot off Danny's foot, Vince's right hand goes through his handcuffs when you fire the first time. Justin's handcuffs disappear when he and Vince exit the bus, despite the fact they never retrieved the keys to unlock them. *When you aim the shotgun at the walkers, it says "Shoot Looters" instead of "Shoot Walkers". *If you choose to try and shoot off the chains, Justin will later ask if you can just shoot off the chains, despite seeing the first attempt fail. Category:Walking Dead Game Episode Category:Walking Dead Game Category:DLC